Mou Ki
Mou ki is the brother of 2000-man commander Mou Ten, son of Great General Mou Bu and grandson of Great General Mou Gou. He is one of Shou Hei Kun's students at the Strategist Academy. Appearance Mou ki is a young man with a slight stature. He has brown eyes and a ponytail. He dons blue and white clothing which cover most of his body. He wears a blue hat with a bobble on top of it Personality Mou Ki is a calm and level headed individual which is necessary for a strategist. He approaches every scenario in a calm and calculated manner. History Being a son of a military family, he started training under Shou Hei Kun early in his life, to become a strategist. Story Assassination Plot Arc Mou Ki is first seen after the assassination attempt, assisting Sai Taku. Training Arc Mou Ki is first fully introduced when Ka Ryo Ten first entered Shou Hei Kun's Strategist Academy. He initially shows scepticism about Ka Ryo Ten's arrival at the academy and he agrees with Sai Taku that the Shiyuu have sent the wrong person. He later has a discussion with Ka Ryo Ten about her motivation for joining the academy and he reveals that both himself, and Shou Hei Kun know of her friendship with Ei Sei. Mou Ki tests Ka Ryo Ten to see if she has been sent to spy on the Ryo Faction. He quickly realises that she arrived at the academy while knowing nothing about it. Mou Ki shows some perception when he realises that Ka Ryo Ten is a girl. Battle of Bayou Arc Mou Ki and Ka Ryo ten, as well as several attendants appear at an old fortification overlooking the battle. They are using this as an exercise on understanding how a real battle works, opposed to the table top battles, which they have been training on. Mou Ki is stunned when he witnesses his father overcoming strategy with pure strength He is suspicious when Ri Boku and Kaine arrive at their spot, though he doesn't know who they are at the time. He ignores his suspicions and allows Ri Boku and Kaine to join them at the fort. As the battle develops, they move location to gain a better vantage point. As the battle reaches its conclusion, Ri Boku reveals that he is one of the Three Great Heavens of Zhao to Mou ki's disbelief. Ri Boku captures Mou Ki, Ka Ryo Ten and the attendants, however, he realise them after the battle is finished as he is not one to kill defenceless people. Sanyou Aftermath Arc Mou Ki has business in the city of Bishi where he encounters his brother, Mou Ten. Mou Ten is both surprised and dismayed at Mou Ki's present location because he had sent a letter to request Mou Ki to become the strategist of the Hi Shin Unit. Mou Ki sent a letter to Mou Ten about this but Mou Ten thought it was a standard report and he didn't bother reading it. He reveals that he sent a replacement in his stead. Coalition Invasion Arc Mou Ki's first experience of war was the Battle of Sai. He, along with Kai Oku and 100 vassals was sent by Shou Hei Kun to shore up the defences at Sai. Shin comments that they are a 'strange bunch'. He notes Ei Sei and Shin's close relationship. He is stunned when he witnesses Shin's raw martial prowess. Mou Ki spent the duration of the battle in the headquarters. He was key in deciding the various stratagems used throughout the battle. Abilities Though little has been shown; he is the top student at the best Strategist academy in Qin, with only Ka Ryo Ten able to match him (in table top games at least). He was able to figure out the advantages of the wind during the battle of Sai. Often seen in the close company of powerful figures such as Sai Taku and Shou Hei Kun hinting as his capabilities. Also a skilled warrior by his stats alone. Gallery Anime Manga category:Qin Strategists Category:Qin Category:Strategists Category:Mou Family Category:Characters Category:Ryo Fui Faction Category:Male